kind love
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: Me , my twin and five other people are talking about Ouran and something me and my twin says makes the female Tamaki go in her emo corner. Now we're all in Ouran high school host club will love came to play? Tamaki x oc Kyoya x oc Honey x oc Mori x oc Hikaru x oc Kaoru x oc Haruhi x oc Story better Than Summary so read please
1. Chapter 1

Donelle and I was watching t.v the show Ouran high school host club. We got an idea ok lets Back track Donelle and I are twins and we are like the twin from Ouran high host club. "Natalie are you think what I'm thinking?" Donelle asked me "yep". I said We have a host club too. Jade is Tamaki Alexis is Kyoya Donelle and I are guess who we are Cece is Honey Dasiy is Mori Alex is Haruhi . "Well lets do it" she said I nodded we did what the twins did in I don't know episode. We did it on Jade and she went to her emo corner. Than there was a flash of light and we all pasted out.

* * *

We wake up by tress in a school. Donelle and I went over to the gate it said _this school is Ouran high school _"WAKE UP GUYS WAKE UP" Donelle and I yell in sync. They wake up and look at the gates "no this can't be!" Jade said . Just than the host club cames we look around for our stuff Alexis computer is here the same with Bun-Bun that CeCe holds and Donelle and my ipod is here. "Why are you guys in the Garden?" Kyoya asked "We don't know" Alexis said "well than follow us" Tamaki said we nodded and followed them. We all sat down in Honey's cake table "CAKE" CeCe yelled and started eating cake. "I am Tamaki suoh that is Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey,Takashi Morinozuka or Mori ,and Haruhi Fujioka and we make up the host club" Tamaki said and pointed. "Well ok I am Jade that's Alexis, Donelle and Natalie, Cece, Dasiy, and Alex" She said and pointed 2. "So why were you in the Garden?" Kyoya asked "We don't know one minute We're talking and the next we're in the Garden" Alexis answered back.

"DADEY" Jade yelled "gr don't call me that" Alexis answered "MOMEY" Tamaki yelled "Don't call me that" Kyoya said "you guys are almost saying the same thing" Donelle and I say in sync.

"um we don't know where our houses are" Jade said rubbing the back of her neck "We must help you!" Tamaki said. "Ok so Cece and Dasiy can stay with Takashi and me" Honey said "two down" Tamaki said. "Donelle and Natalie can stay with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together "Four down" Tamaki said. "Alex can stay with me" Haruhi said "He might take Advandage of you" Tamaki said "please he will not" Jade said "ok Five down" he said ."Fine Alexis can stay with me!" Kyoya said "That leaves Jade with me so seven down" Tamaki said

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Jade asked "now I guess" Tamaki said so they left the same for Cece, Dasiy, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Alex so that just left us. "lets" Hikaru started "go" Kaoru finshed

So they called there drivers, the drivers came we went inside the limo and came to the house. We walked inside Donelle and my NEW room. The walls were blue, there was a bookcase full of books, a trash can, a flat screen t.v, A king sides bed, two dressers, And our own bathroom. "Thank you" Donelle and I say in sync "we're welcome" Hikaru and Kaoru say in sync and leave and close the door.

* * *

We get a call from Alexis "Yes Alexis?" We ask "Jade and Tamaki said we are going shopping." She said so we go downstairs and sure enough Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting for us


	2. Singing at the mall

We get out of the limo and see a cross-dresser. We meet and go in the mall and to a food store we get food than we go to a singing store Alexis goes on the small stage and the words came on.

Who's laughing now by Jessie J

_Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me __play__  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"  
Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"_

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Cause I'm in L.A  
You think I've made my fame  
FB makes us friends  
When you only really know my name  
"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it  
I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"  
So now because I'm signed  
You think my pockets lined  
4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line  
'Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube  
I tagged old photos from when we was at school'

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

Jessie  
She broke out of the box  
Swallowed your pride  
You got that ego

_cough__  
Let the haters hate  
You're like way too late  
Click click to see I got a message from you  
"Hola, I'm proud of you"  
"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow! "  
My reply: Who's laughing now?_

Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you drag my spirit down?  
But

_thank__ you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah_

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now

So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now

(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)  
But who's laughing now

(Who's laughing?)  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

CeCe hoped on the stage. The words came on.

price tag by Jessie j 

_Seems like everybody's got a price I wonder how they sleep at night When the sale comes first and the truth comes second Just stop for a minute and smile_  
_Why is everybody so serious? Acting so d**n mysterious You got your shades on your eyes and your heels so high That you can't even have a good time_  
_Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that? Yeah We'll pay them with love tonight_  
It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
_We need to take it back in time When music made us all unite And it wasn't low blows and video hoes Am I the only one gettin' tired?_  
_Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness Can we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feelin' alright_  
Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that? Yeah We'll pay them with love tonight  
It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
_Yeah, yeah, well, keep the price tag and take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack And you can keep the cars, leave me the garage And all I, yes, all I need are keys and guitars_  
And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yes, we leaving across these undefeatable odds _It's like this man, you can't put a price on life We do this for the love, so we fight and sacrifice every night_  
So we ain't gon' stumble and fall, never Waiting to see, a sign of defeat, uh uhSo we gon' keep everyone moving their feet So bring back the beat and then everybody sing, it's not about  
It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag  
Yeah, yeah Oh, forget about the price tag

She stopped singing and hoped of the stage. Daisy hoped on the stage the words came on.

When I'm nervous I have this thing, yeah, I talk too much  
Sometimes I just can't shut the h**l up  
It's like I need to tell someone, anyone who'll listen  
And that's where I seem to f**k up

Yeah, I forget about the consequences  
For a minute there I lose my senses  
And in the heat of the moment my mouth starts going  
The words start flowing, oh

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learned to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learned

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect, no

If I could turn back the hands of time  
I swear I never would've crossed that line  
I should of kept it between us  
But, no, I went and told the whole world how I feel and oh

So I sit and I realize  
With these tears falling from my eyes  
I gotta change if I wanna keep you forever  
I promise that I'm gonna try

But I never meant to hurt you  
I know it's time that I learned to  
Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved  
This is a lesson learned

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nobody's perfect

I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, oh  
I'm not a saint, no, not at all, but what I did, it wasn't cool  
But I swear that I'll never do that again to you, yeah

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

I hate that I let you down  
And I feel so bad about it  
I guess karma comes back around  
'Cause now I'm the one that's hurting, yeah

And I hate that I made you think  
That the trust we had is broken  
So tell me you can forgive me  
'Cause nobody's perfect, yeah, yeah, whoa

Don't tell me, don't tell  
Don't tell me you can't forgive me  
No, no, no, no  
'Cause nobody's perfect, no

she hoped of the stage and Alex hoped on the stage and words came on.

it will rain by Bruno mars 

If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin' "There goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),  
Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

he hoped of the stage. Jade walked on the stage and the words came on

Umbrella by Rihanna 

_[_Jay-Z] Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna) Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad) Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action) Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my stones Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank Coming down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella We fly higher than weather In G5's are better, You know me, In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at?  
[Rihanna] You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart May be in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because  
[Chorus] When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
These fancy things, will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for Infinity When the war has took it's part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because  
[Chorus] When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
You can run into my arms It's OK don't be alarmed Come here to me There's no distance in between our love So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because  
[Chorus] When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
It's raining Ooh baby it's raining Baby come here to me Come here to me It's raining Oh baby it's raining

She walked of the stage. Donelle and I hoped on the stage and the words came on

_**"Don't Stop The Music"**_

Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music  
It's getting late I'm making my way over to my favourite place I gotta get my body moving Shake the stress away I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way Possible candidate, yeah Who knew That you'd be up in here looking like you do You're making staying over here, impossible Baby, I must say your aura is incredible If you don't have to go, don't  
Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty Your hands around my waist Just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_[CHORUS]_ I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music I wanna take you away Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play I just can't refuse it Like the way you do this Keep on rockin' to it Please don't stop the, please don't stop the Please don't stop the music  
Baby are you ready cause it's getting close Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no-one has to know This is a private show  
Do you know what you started? I just came here to party But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty Your hands around my waist Just let the music play We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face  
_[CHORUS]_  
_[x4]_ Please don't stop the music  
_[CHORUS x2]_  
Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music Please don't stop the music 

We hoped off the stage. They was shocked

* * *

I own nothing just my oc's


	3. BOTH TWINS FIGHT

Tamaki said us girls have to keep the boys happy god! We was playing "which one is Donelle" "boys no one has be abull to tell us apart" Donelle and I said in sync they pointed to me "Donelle?" they asked we nodded no. Haruhi came "I don't see it why they like you" she said Donelle, Hikatru, Kaoru and I went over to her and pulled her over.

"Twins with feelings for each other earns the club high points" Hikaru & Kaoru said we all went over to our guest. "It's two loves better than one" we said hold some persons chin the person thought for a while "yea...I can't take it anymore" the people passed out. We went back to her "and it helps if the two struggle with their friendship" We all said in sync we looked at each other than did our grin.

* * *

"Hey Haruhi can we go to your house" all 4 of us asked "no" she said "I have always wonder what Haruhi house looks like lets go" Tamaki and Jade said "no" she yelled they went to their emo corner. "How about this if you can't guess who is Hikaru or which one is Donelle we get to came to our house" 4 of us said in sync. She pointed to Donelle and Hikaru "your Donelle and Hikaru" she said "no" all 4 of us said "I know I'm right you may look alike but your different Hikaru and Donelle's actions came off more immature than Natalie and Kaoru" she said . Kaoru and I laughed Donelle and I got in a fight and Hikaru and Kaoru got in a fight. Kaoru and I slammed the door shut.

* * *

Kaoru and I was picking which hair die to die our hair. "you can be pink and I can be purple" I said he smiled we died our hair and planed for the plan. We was in the classroom the 2 host clubs was three Alex and Haruhi in the middle "I had this crazy dram that my hair designer died my hair blue and red" Me and Kaoru said we got in another fight .

We was getting our lunch but Hikaru, Kaoru, Donelle, and I was all in sync so we got in another fight. Hikaru and Donelle went who knows where. We went by Alex and Haruhi and got in another fight.

* * *

Donelle and Hikaru's turn to play their part I thought. They came in music room 3 "Kaoru and Natalie I hate you so much I brought Belzeneff the cruse doll" Donelle and Hikaru so bring it out we prented to look shocked. Haruhi came by us and hit us in the back of the head "You don't bring a thing like that in a stuiped fight if you don't make up I'm not inviding you over me house" Haruhi said we all join each other "so you're say if we make up we can came to your house" we said in sync she looked at the back of the dolls it said blank. We made up.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
